Television viewing is part of daily life for many people. Certain networks that provide video content may experience limitations that lead to an undesirable television viewing experience. For example, viewers may experience channel change latency after switching channels, as video content of a new channel is sent to and buffered by a receiving device. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing video content.